


Coffee And Cophine Mornings

by Janyolski



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/Janyolski
Summary: Delphine is always the first one to wake up, a morning person by most standards. Cosima on the other hand... Well, let's say mornings don't agree with her. Just a little fluff piece illustrating what Cophine mornings are like.





	Coffee And Cophine Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I returned from 5 years of hiatus from writing. I apologize in advance if this isn't up to your standards. Just getting the hang of everything once again. I'm new to the fandom and it broke my heart when I found out the series is done. :( But I'm super happy for our sestras! I do hope that we get to see them again on screen. :)
> 
> Orphan Black and/or any of its characters are not mine.
> 
> Edit: BiteYourDreams pointed out that I spelled Colombia with a "U". I apologize for this! I have updated this with the correction. Thank you.

Between the two of them, Delphine was always the first one to wake up. The moment the sun rays filter through her windows, her eyelids flutter open. She believes she s naturally a morning person. Even in her undergrad days, after the occasional party or an all-nighter, she had never had any issues with waking up early.

Cosima on the other hand...

Well, let's just say that Cosima never considered Mr. Sun as her best friend. Cosima was always groggy and half-asleep well into half of her morning coffee. She wouldn't utter a word until she's had a few bites of breakfast or had a few puffs off of last night s leftover doobie.

Delphine once mentioned this aversion to mornings and sunshine to Cosima and the petite brunette has since been trying to give her something like a small "good morning" smile, so as not to come off as some sort of sun-hating, morning-cursing monster. Her attempts looked either like a cringe-y wince to Delphine, like something stung Cosima s ass cheek or she was raising her eyebrows and squinting like she was going to sneeze.

Of course, Cosima's smile was Delphine's favorite part of the morning, anyway.

They were still in Colombia. They stayed until evening the day before at the Colombian hospital and waited for the 12 other LEDAS after Camilla Torres. They did have lunch at La Garza and the food was indeed amazing. Cosima kept moaning her appreciation for the food.

They booked their flight at noon today so they could have a proper night's rest. They both wished they could have played tourist even for just a bit, but there are so many LEDAs to cure, still, and they can't afford to waste any time. They both talked about taking a vacation after everything was sorted out, though - definitely somewhere warm with a lot of beaches.

Delphine stretched her long arms up over her head then brought a hand down to her mouth to cover her yawn. She turned to her right to check if she had disturbed her sleeping lover in any way.

Of course the sleep monster didn't. Cosima loves her sleep and her pillows. Delphine still had to check, though.

The blonde smiled at the sight.

_Ma cherie._

Cosima was snoozing with her mouth slightly open, drooling on her pillow.

 _Oui,_ definitely still deeply asleep.

She was blissfully unaware of Delphine lightly tracing her brow with a thumb then leaning forward to place a feathery kiss on the tip of her nose.

Delphine smiled. There are numerous moments in every day where she feels so much adoration for the smaller woman, but every time she watches Cosima sleep, her heart feels like it's sky-diving without a parachute.

Because, as animated and energetic Cosima is while awake, the brunette is just as wriggly and active in her sleep.

Of course, Delphine loves that. She would swear over and over in her head that she would never exchange these mornings for anything.

Delphine's swooning was interrupted by an arm landing unceremoniously on her throat.

_Auugghck!_

Cosima had tossed then turned to lay on her stomach and put an arm over the blonde. Only, instead of the sweet cuddle you see in the movies, the brunette's arm ended up making Delphine cough and choke.

Delphine pushed Cosima's arm away. The smaller woman's sleep was not even the least bit bothered.

 _"Merde,"_ Delphine cursed under her breath. "Will you please not kill me in your sleep, _mon amour?_ " The plea ended with a small chuckle.

The french doctor leaned over to give her lover a sweet peck on the shoulder. Then, she pushed herself out from under the covers to get up and prepare breakfast for the both of them. They still had an hour and a half for breakfast and preparations before they head to the airport.

Delphine started to get up when suddenly, Cosima stirred.

"Whaa..?"

Cosima lifted up her head and squinted at the blonde. Delphine smiled and laughed.

"Good morning, _ma cherie._ "

She gave the sleepy girl a boop to the nose.

Cosima grunted, squinted further, yawned, then looked to be slowly starting to remember something.

The corners of Cosima's lips started twitching upward and she slowly raised her eyebrows, eyes still squinted, having difficulty seeing without her glasses and protecting her eyes from the intruding brightness.

Delphine burst out laughing and fell on her bottom.

Her Cosima looked perfectly stoned at that moment, trying her best to smile when the sunshine and early hours clearly don't agree with her.

"Well... Good morning... To You, too!" Delphine managed in between bouts of laughter, each word paired with a preceeding with a deep inhale as she picked herself up from the floor.

Cosima could only groan and plop herself back onto the bed in response. Delphine's laughter slowly died down and she leaned over to give her sleepy lover's shoulder a kiss.

"Let me get breakfast started."

Delphine gave the shoulder another kiss before walking into their suite's kitchenette.

Cosima gave her what sounded like a groan of approval in response.

Delphine came back moments later with a breakfast tray with two cups of coffee and a plate of french toast on the bed. She placed a kiss on Cosima's forehead.

" _Je t'aime,_ Cosima. I love you."

"Mmm... Love you, too," was Cosima s sleepy and muffled reply.

Delphine smiled.

"Breakfast is ready, my love."

Upon hearing this, Cosima slowly cracked open an eye, then pushed herself up to sit on the bed. Delphine handed her glasses to her.

"Thank you. You are amazing."

Delphine was always first to wake up. But, she likes it that way. She was thankful for the chance to watch Cosima's antics in the mornings or while asleep.

This peace was exactly what she fought for.

She wouldn t give up quiet moments like these for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by morning shenanigans with my girlfriend. Lol. She's very much like Cosima in this and I'm like Delphine. I hope you like it! Leave a comment. :)


End file.
